Little Beautiful Disasters
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Meet 17 year old Mary Poppins, and her klutzy ways. You may think she has regular teenage problems, but oh you are so wrong! She not only has to deal with her nemesis, Bert, but also magical powers, and learning to fly. Future Mary/Bert, just read it!
1. Slip up Literally

I wanted to tell you first that I will use the phrase, "Slammed on the brakes" in my story, that means, she was trying to stop, but skidded anyway. And I think i may have a winner with this one, it came to me by looking at a picture on a website of like a teenage Bert and Mary being mean to one another, and then it changed to something else, so I hope you enjoy this story!

Ashton (Written with Disney Hart)

* * *

"STOOOOOOOP!!" Miss Lark yelled and as soon as the 17 year old slammed on the brakes, she flipped over the gate and onto the hard snow covered ground.

"Mary Poppins! You are so clumsy, at least you didn't hit my dear Andrew, you need to be more careful, now come on inside, and I'll lend you one of my old dresses, you're all covered in snow." The old woman picked up her puppy and stepped over Mary, who was still on her back looking up at the gray sky.

When Miss lark had gone through the door, Mary let out a whimper and added "Ow." As she got up and dusted the snow off herself, what she could anyway.

"Well, well and well, if isn't the the snowman of the north." 17 year old Bert Alfred said as he came out of no where and propped up against the fence.

"Go away." Mary said, she hated Bert, he was so mean to her, when she'd first moved to Greenwhich when she was 12, he caused trouble for her all the time, and she didn't do anything to make him sour to her at all.

"Aw come on now, if you think about it, you did look kinda funny when you went and flipped over the gate, running on ice never 'elped anyone." Bert snickered.

"Hubert Alfred! Leave me alone, or I will kill you! Go on! Shoo!" Mary said slapping at him, trying to make him go away.

"All right, all right, see you later your 'ighness." He pulled on her hair and then took of running.

Mary stuck her tongue out at him and she turned on her heel and ventured into Miss Lark's house, she was about to freeze out there.

"Here you go Mary." Miss Lark said as she gave Mary a gray dress to put on.

Mary went and put her soaked one by the fire and noticed the dress fit perfectly. That was strange, even though Mary had never seen Miss Lark as a teenager, she thought she would have been bigger than her, like she was now.

A few moments later, Mary was looking back at herself in the mirror as Miss Lark brushed her hair.

"My goodness, how is one young woman so clumsy? It's like your a walking nightmare." Miss Lark said helping Mary get the remaining snow out of her hair.

"Gee Miss Lark, thank you so much." Mary said sarcastically.

"I did not mean to offend you, just promise me, you'll be more careful, Andrews is only a puppy and, just be careful ok?" Miss Lark said as she put the brush down and looked at Mary's appearance with satisfaction.

"It's ok, I realize how clumsy I am, but hey, everyone in my family is, I guess I'll just have to bare it as everyone else has. Oh shoot! Uncle Albert's going to kill me if I don't get home in time to help with that old mare of his, I'll return the dress later, bye Miss Lark!" Mary jumped up and rushed out into the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door.

As Mary ran down to the end of Cherry Tree Lane, she ran into her nemesis again, this time, they both fell on the ground, except Mary landed on top of Bert, and he was in the snow.

"Watch where you're a goin'! Now look what you did!" He said shoving her off and getting up.

"Well don't be in the middle of the street! What are you doing anyway!?" She said looking at the drawings in the snow.

"Wot does it look like stupid?" He asked pointing at the smeared pictures.

"Sor-ry." Mary rolled her eyes.

"Now it's my turn, get away from me, or I will unfreeze the lake and stick you in it!" Bert snarled.

"Fine." Mary said sweetly, as she walked by, she changed her mood and kicked him in the shin with her boot and then she ran away again, as Bert fell to the ground clutching at his shin.

When Mary reached her Uncle Albert's house, he was there at the door, waiting for her, and her explanation.

"I slipped..and fell... then...fought with Bert, and...ran...straight... here." She said as she gasped for air. She must've run over a mile, just trying to remember exactly where to go.

"Mary, Mary, Mary, I'm all right with the slipping and falling part, but why do you always fight with Bert? His parents are nice people, and from what I've seen of him, he is a very nice young man."

"Sure and I am the Queen of England, He is a bully! He has hated me ever since I came here after my parents died, and I hate him to, that's all we have in common, end of story." Mary said tweaking with her hair, she always did this when she was either lying or up to something.

"Mary, what am I going to do with you? Come along, Old Nellie needs some tending to, as soon as we're finished with that, I'll see if I can't get that darned chimney unclogged, I think a bird may have nested in there." Uncle Albert said.

"No, I'll look, I'm smaller than you." She said as they walked out to the old shed where Uncle Albert's draft horse, Nellie, was waiting for them to rewrap her leg. She'd slipped while Uncle Albert's friends had borowed her for driving their buggy one day.

As soon as that was done, Uncle Albert said that he had to go and ask a favor of one of his neighbors, Mary didn't stick around long enough to ask, she was about to freeze, and was ready to go inside.

Once Mary got back inside, she went over to the chimney and looked up. It was dark, big surprise. Mary rooted around as far as she could and she could feel some twigs and found that her Uncle had been right.

When she went to pull it out, the front door opening and slamming made her step back and she bumpped her head on the fireplace wall, and she bit her tongue, trying not to scream and soot fell onto her, oh Miss Lark wasn't going to get her dress back ever again.

"We meet again, eh?" Mary stopped rubbing the back of her head and opened her eyes wide.

"Not again." She mumbled under her breath.

"Bert, you know Mary, who is in the chimney." Uncle Albert said as he followed Bert into the living room.

"That I do." He replied as Mary stepped out from under the chimney, and Bert started laughing, her face was covered in soot, and for the first time in his life, he did something nice for her. He gave her his handkerchief to wipe her face off with, and he took out the nest himself.

He and Uncle Albert sat around for an hour, and Mary, who didn't want to be anywhere near hi, went out and talked with Nellie, who was a great listener.

"Nellie, I don't see why he hates me, I haven't done anything wrong. Oh just look at me, I'm talking to a horse, I've lost my mind." She smiled as she patted the horse's muzzle.

Nellie bobbed her head up and down as if saying yes, and Mary just laughed.

"Mary! Escort Bert to the door, I have to do something." Uncle Albert called as he walked outside.

"OK." said Mary, but in her mind she was thinking "Damn it."

When she walked in the house, Bert was about to walk out the door, when Mary stopped him.

"Thank you for doing what you did, you saved me from making a bigger klutz out of myself." Mary said nicely.

"Your welcome." He replied smiling at her.

Mary stared at him for a minute and then shook her head, and frowned.

"Remember, this doesn't mean that I like you." She hissed.

"And this doesn't mean I like you either." He kissed her on the cheek and rushed out the door, leaving Mary still standing there with a shocked look on her face.

* * *

I know this was short, but hey, it is 5:00 in the morning and this idea woke me up, so I hope you liked the first chapter, so see Bert doesn't hate Mary, but she still hates him, and is going to get him back for this. And Elizabeth Lakrest, if you read this, I hope you know that I wrote the her moving part with you in mind, you made a good point about the kid part, but hey, they were 12 in my story. lol. Bye yall! Gonna go back to sleep!

Ashton


	2. Misery Buisness

Hello all! OMG! I sounded like Tony from the Suite Life! NO! Anyway, I have named this chapter Misery Buisness because, it may or may not involve revenge, and Bert and Mary fighting again. LOL, I am mean, I think it would be funny to see them fight though, be kinda funny if you think about, Mary never got mad at anyone, well not for very long, and Bert, I don't even think he yelled in the movie! Did he? Any of my experts on this movie, help me out, anyway, here's chapter 2!

* * *

Mary paced back and forth in her bedroom that night, biting her fingernails as she tried to think of a way to get him back for kissing her cheek. She hated him for crying out loud! He wasn't going to get away with this one.

"Nickodemus? What am I going to do?" She asked to her fat orange cat that was sitting on her bed.

"Maybe try and get him back." He replied and Mary froze.

She slowly turned and looked at her cat. "What did you say? No wait, I'm dreaming, animals can't talk! I need some sleep." She said as she laid down on her bed.

"Yes we can, people just never stop long enough to listen dear friend." He said as he hopped onto Mary's stomache.

"Noo, you're just a figmint of my tired mind, when I open my eyes, you'll be a regular cat, 1, 2, 3." She opened her eyes and her cat was giving her the "I can still talk stare."

"Mary? I can still talk." He said.

Mary grabbed the pillow and put it over her face and let out a loud muffeled scream.

"Mary!?" Uncle Albert yelled as he ran into her room to see what had happened.

"Uncle Albert, please get Nickodemus of me!" She said, trying to make an excuse for her screaming.

"Mary, he won't hurt you, after all, he is your cat." He said taking the cat off her and putting him on the bed next to her.

"I will get you for that Mary Poppins." He hissed as he turned around a few times and then flopped over, going straight to sleep.

"Sorry for scaring you, good night." She said taking the pillow off her face and she pretended she'd gone right to sleep.

Uncle Albert rolled his eyes. So much like her mother, it wasn't even funny.

"Good night Mary, Nickodemus." He closed the door and the candle burned itself out, while Mary planned her revenge for the forthcoming day.

Mary laced up her boots, that she always wore when it was snowing, yesterday she'd forgotten to wear the right ones, and that may have caused the slipping on the ice yesterday, she wasn't sure, but she was sure that Hubert Alfred was going to pay today.

She smiled evily as she brushed her hair, she'd decided to keep it down, it was cold, keep her neck warm anyway.

As she grabbed her cloak out of the closet, Uncle Albert called her name.

When she walked into the kitchen, he told her that he would be gone until tommorrow, and that she'd be alone. "I trust you won't get into any trouble." He said.

"I won't, be careful." She said and she rushed out the back door, she was going to the Alfred's home, and that would be where she put her plan into action.

Mary, being an excellent climber, climbed up the dead oak tree in their backyard, and saw where someone was still asleep, at 7:00 in the morning it wasn't unusual, but bad for him.

His window was open, so Mary made a snowball and hurled it inside. It hit the person and they shot right up.

"Yes! Wha wha WAH!" Mary fell out of the tree, but didn't hit the ground, instead she landed in someone's arms, and then she hit the ground.

"Good job mate, 'it me brother square in the face." Bert said as he clapped and looked down at her.

"Will you help me up please?" She asked.

"Hm, let's see, well first, you tried to hit me with a snowball, then you don't even thank me for savin' ya, descisions, descisions." He teased.

"Fine, I'll get up myself." Mary tried to stand, but slipped, face first into the snow she went, it was only 7 and all ready the day had started off badly.

"Ya gonna get up?" He asked.

"I'm munna may here and mreeze." She replied, her voice was muffled, it made no sense what she had stated.

"Now now love, no need fer that." He grabbed her dress collar and pulled her out of the snow.

Bert wiped the snow gently off her eyelids and told her to open her eyes.

When she opened them, she was staring right into Bert's dark blue eyes. She was lost in them, but her mind brought her back a second later, when a little alarm went off in her head.

She shook her head, and turned to walk away, but Bert stopped her, spun her around, and she almost fell, but landed in his arms. "Mary, I love you, can't you see that?" He asked.

She pulled away and began walking in the oppisite direction. She help up her hand as if to say "Save it for someone who cares."

Mary kept walking until it began snowing once again. She had no clue where she was, but she could see the bank up ahead, she'd wait there until the snow stopped.

She sat on the steps, trying to think of a new way to get back at him. He didn't love her, he was just using the advantage of her caring heart, just to get to her, and then bam! He'd win. She wasn't going to let that happen, she was a Poppins, they didn't lose easily, or ever.

While she sat there, a man, who obviously worked in the bank, came out and put a tuppence piece by her side.

"I'm not poor sir, I'm just thinking." She said holding it up for him to take.

"Oh my apologies Miss, why are you sitting here in the snow?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"Thinking, I just told you that did I not?" She said resting her elbows on her knees placing her head in her hands.

"Well, need any help?" He asked.

"What's your name sir?" She asked.

"George Banks, and you are miss?" He said.

"Mary Poppins, call me Mary please, and I don't think you can help me." She smiled.

"Well, respect a woman's wishes, oh my goodness, Winifred and Jane must be very worried about me, I must be along, nice to meet you Mary." He got up quickly and walked into the snow.

"Lord I hope Jane is his daughter." She said biting her fingernail.

Mary sat there for nearly two hours, then she got her idea, she would pretend to love him back. She got up and ran home quickly, she had to think of how this was going to work.

Mary was doing what she usually did when she was alone, snapped her fingers.

She snapped and snapped and then WHAM! Three books flew across the room and out the window.

She stared amazed at her fingers for a few seconds, then she glanced out the window, and then back to her fingers.

She snapped them again and the books came right back in and put themselves back on the shelf.

"This is very weird." She said as she got up and picked up Nickodemus.

"Nothing is weird Mary, just different until the world realizes it's true value." Nickodemus replied as Mary sat him down on the bed and she laid down.

"Next, you'll tell me I can fly right?" She asked as she tweaked one of her bangs.

"Well..." Nickodemus started.

"Oh nooo, no no no! Go and tell the pixies that is causing this that I am afraid of heights!" Mary shouted.

"Pixies did not do this you silly girl, they don't even exist, it is a gift, to you, to help you, and believe me, you need all the help you can get." Nickodemus said curling up on the pillow beside Mary's head.

Mary rolled her eyes, this was going to take time to get used to. She sat up and blew out her candle, tommorrow, she would pretend she loved Bert back, and also try to get the hang of the snapping fingers and objects fly deal, should be an interesting day.

* * *

I know it was short, but hey! Dick Van Dyke show was on! How could you miss that! He may be old now, but when he was younger, he was good to look at! I'd be right along with the girls screaming at the Mary Poppins movie premiere when he showed up, anyways the next chapter should be longer, much love! And this chapter is dedicated to Elizabeth Lakecrest, she'll have this chapter to read.

Ashton


	3. Far Away

Mary woke up the next morning, with her plan, ready to take action. "Nickodemus, today's the day that Hubert Alfred will regret the day he ever met me and pulled my pigtail." She said smiling evily.

"Mary, the heart can play fickle tricks on people." He replied licking his paw and then sneezing.

"Bless you." She said as she looked through her closet. She found a red dress that had belonged to her mother, and some black boots, and not the regular ones she wore everyday.

She shut the closet door and changed from the nightgown into the red dress, and when she came out, she heard Nickodemus go "Oh my goodness."

"Is it that bad?" She asked, she hadn't looked at herself yet.

"Take a look." He replied.

Mary walked into the bathroom, where there was a full length mirror and she was amazed at how she had changed.

The clothes she usually wore, didn't show her figure at all. She could not believe her appearance change, of course she had to fix her hair, and put on make up, but she still was in shock at herself.

She saw there was a letter adressed to Bert's mother, the perfect reason.

She grabbed it, and took one last look at herself, and then walked out the door, with her cat following close behind.

**(I wanted to just take a moment to laugh. I realized that when you first see Mary in the movie, she is putting make up on her face. And she's still looking at herself when she's grabbing her bag and umbrella. Hello! I knew she was vain and all that, but I had never thought of how silly that looked. By the way, I'm a Julie fan, but seriously, it was funny, I think I had to much sugar, but I want you to think about that. OK back to story.)**

"Mary, I don't think this is right." He said as he trotted through the snow.

"Sure it is." She replied.

Nickodemus looked back and saw two guys starting at her, and then one hit a wall, the other hit a door as he walked in.

"Mary... there are men staring at you." He warned.

"I can't wait to see Bert's face." She smiled.

"What happened to the sweet Mary I know?" He asked.

"She's still here, just mad as a hatter." She replied.

They walked up to the Alfred home, and to Mary's joy, Bert answered, and his mouth dropped open when he saw her.

"Good morning Bert." She said putting on a sweet smile.

"M-morning Mary." He replied after a minute or two.

"Is your mother here? I have a letter here for her." She said showing it to him.

"Y-yeah, 'ang on. Mom!" He yelled still looking at her.

"Well, if it isn't Mary Poppins, and you look ravishing." Bert's mother said as she wiped her hands off on a cloth. She was a sketch artist when she had nothing else to do, so her hands were covered in charcoal pencil.

"Thank you miss, here, this is for you from my uncle, it must be urgent." She said as she handed it to her.

"Thanks Mary, would you like to come in?" She asked as she stared at the letter.

Mary shook her head, and grabbed Bert's hand. He looked down with a kind of disgusted and surprised look. "No ma'am, Bert promised me that we would go to the park." She said as she half dragged Bert outside into the snow.

"Ok, have fun. Bert, remember to be back by 5, you've got work to do." His mother said as they walked towards the sidewalk.

"Ok Mary, what is wrong with you?" He asked as he dropped her hand and stopped her.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all, I'm just in love." She said smiling at him with a poison smile. _"This is working nicely. I am so good at this."_ She thought as she stared right through him.

"Really?" He asked taking his hat off.

She nodded and then spun in a circle and something strange happened, it began to snow again, but when the snow fell, it stuck to them, and they began to disintegrate into a drawing that was hidden in the snow.

When Mary opened her eyes, she was surprised to see that she was in a green meadow, and Bert was no where in sight.

"Oh just great." She said plopping down on the ground and resting her elbow on her knee and she began to think.

"OK, well this is problematic." She said as she tapped her fingers on her knee. She then realized that her clothes had changed from the long dress, but to a pretty white dress with blue trimmings. Her hands were covered with white see through gloves and the tips were cut so you could see the first few inches of her fingers.

"This is very strange." She said as she got up and examined herself thouroughly. "This might be better with a mirror." She said.

She glanced around and saw that Bert was lying on his side, near a small lake.

"Oh no." She gasped as she ran to his side. "Bert? Bert!? Are you ok?" She asked as she touched his shoulder.

''I'm ok, but why are we 'ere and 'ow did we get here?" He asked as he felt the ground.

"Wow." She said as she looked at him. His clothes had changed from the dirty regular clothes he wore everyday and he was wearing a blue suit with a white shirt, and his hat was gone.

"Wot? Am I bleeding?" He asked as he looked and then became confused by what he'd changed into.

"Look at us, where are we, and what happened to our clothes?" Mary asked as she looked at her reflection in the water.

Bert stood up and stood right next to her and they both gazed at their reflections, both looking at the others.

When wind blew there was a change in the image they saw. They both saw that they were maybe a few years older, maybe 27, and they were smiling at one another, and Bert kissed Mary, and then the reflection changed back to normal.

"Ok, if you didn't see that, I didn't." Mary said quickly.

"Yeah." Bert said walking towards the tree. He laid down underneath it and looked up at the sky. Mary shrugged her shoulders and laid next to him and looked up.

"You see that? That looks like a rabbit." He said pointing to a cloud. Mary smiled and said she saw a butterfly.

"You know, this is nice." Mary said.

"Mhm." Bert agreed as he closed his eyes.

Both had been silent as time slipped by, then Mary just couldn't be silent anymore. "Bert? What do you think that the reflection we both saw meant?" She asked.

"I don't know." Was his reply, Mary could tell he had been thinking about it to.

"Bert?" Mary asked.

"Wot?" He asked as they both sat up.

"Kiss me." She said and Bert gave her a surprised glance.

"Kiss you?" He asked still a little shocked.

"Yes." She replied with a smile.

Bert rubbed her cheek with his thumb and stared into her saphire eyes. They were so beautiful and full of innocence, they leaned close together and...

* * *

Well, might as well leave it right there, should keep you wondering for a while. Byeeee!

Ashton


	4. Beautiful Disasater

I just wanted to take the time to say I love my readers! If it weren't for yall, and yes I live in the south, I wouldn't be writing. And I love the help of Tibby, redneckqueen, aglcoon, honey I know I got it wrong, you know who I mean, ForeverJulie, Elizabeth, all of yall are so dear to me. And of course Mythy, who is reading over my shoulder at this minute. (Socks her in the face) Ok, but thank you so much! Love yall! By the way, for this chapter to take a full effect, listen to Far Away By Nickelback, it adds to the drama.

* * *

_Where we left off:_

Bert rubbed his thumb on Mary's cheek and they leaned in close and their lips met. Mary heard all sorts of alarms going off in her head. This guy was a good kisser, why had she hated him for so long? Mary pulled away first and smiled at him again and he smiled back at her.

"I can't believe it." She said as she put her arms around his neck.

"What?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I hated you for so long, and I don't know why." She explained.

"It may 'ave something to do with the fact I teased you as a kid." He replied.

"That may have something to do with it. Yes." She said nodding her head, and Bert laughed.

"My Mary." He said cupping her face with his hands and pulling her into another kiss.

"Bert? We have to go home, but, how is the question." Mary's mind had finally caught up to her, and usually that always happens when she was just getting to enjoy something.

**(I try and remember, did that happen once in the movie? IDK, but back to story.)**

Bert and Mary both rolled their eyes. They really needed to go home, but they also wanted to stay with each other for as long as they could.

"I got it." Mary said snapping her fingers, which caused many problems. First, Mary and Bert were lying on the ground in the snow, and second, well they were then covered by snow, that had fallen out of the tree.

"What just 'appened?" Bert asked as he got up, dusted the snow off himself, and then helped Mary get up.

Mary murmerred under her breath and Bert wrinkled his brow, trying to make out what she said.

"Huh?!" He asked.

"What I said is not important, I have to go, Bert, I will see you soon, and get inside quickly, I think a blizzard may hit." She said as she rushed past him, and she didn't stop running until she got home.

When she got back home, she got out of her wet dress and literally flew into a bath. The warm water felt good, but not as good as Bert's arms around her.

Nickodemus had a washcloth in his mouth, and Mary gave him a confused stare.

"Why do you have a washcloth in your mouth?" She asked.

"Towel was too heavy, but I brought you this to clean your face, and also, I think a blizzard's coming soon." He said as he jumped up on the bath tub and gave it to her.

"Thank you Nickodemus, now shoo, I have to finish washing." She said swatting him with the washcloth.

He jumped down and went out of the bathroom, and he perched on the window cill, where he liked to think.

"I can't believe she actually kissed him. I knew that deep down she loved him, but remember what is to become of her in the next few weeks, but I wish to request one thing. Let her enjoy her time with Bert while she still can, I have never seen two people that love each other so much." Nickodemus said.

There was a faint reply from the wind, it said "We shall see." And then the wind stopped.

Nickodemus licked his paw as Mary slid out of the bathroom. She was wearing loose pants and and a loose shirt. They belonged to her uncle and she wore them when she didn't feel like wearing a dress, and the pants were entirely to long hence the fact she slid out of the bathroom.

"Very presentable Mary." Nickodemus said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh please." Mary replied as she braided her hair.

"You look very nice." He said as he jumped in her lap.

"Nickodemus, I think something is wrong with me." She said as she stroked him and he purred.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, Bert kissed me today," She started.

"I know, continue." Nickodemus said.

"Well, ever since, I have this strange feeling, and it actually feels good." She said as she hugged him.

"Mary, the feeling you feel is love, that's what it is." He said as she turned him loose.

"Really? I can't believe it." She said smiling.

"Yes, now, if I were you right at this moment, I'd go an make sure that you have wood, a blizzard is coming, and it will be a bad one." He said.

"Yeah." She replied as she grabbed her long coat and walking outside. She got a few pieces and actually tossed them inside.

She didn't care where anything was, and she tripped more times then usual. She was literally falling in love.

That night, Mary wrapped her blanket tightly around her small body. She shut her eyes and imagined Bert's strong arms around her. "I wish you were here now." She said as she hugged her pillow.

Surprisingly, there was a knock at the door. She got up and opened the door and Bert was standing there, and his lips were blue from the cold.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Yes of course." She said as she ushered him inside.

"Are you insane?" She asked as she gave him a blanket.

"No, I wanted to see you, no matter what." He said.

"Aw, wow, your lips are really blue, is it really bad out there?" She said as she ran her thumb gently over his lips.

He pulled her close and rested his forehead on hers. "I'm all right as long as I'm with you."

He kissed her on the mouth and Mary felt the cold on his lips go away, and she pulled away, shaking her head.

"Wot?" He asked laughing at the funny expression on her face.

"My uncle would kill me if he knew that you were here, and what would you're parents say?" She asked.

"I don't care, i just want to be with you, forever." He replied.

"Bert? You're jumping the gun here, and what are you saying?" She asked.

"Mary, would you marry me and be mine?" Bert asked.

Mary was taken aback by this. "Bert, I hated you this morning and now you want me to marry you? Are you crazy?" She asked.

"No just in love, I've been in love with you since I first saw you, I just didn't show because I was, well a boy." He smiled at her, and that made her heart melt.

"Bert..." Mary said.

Nickodemus was watching near by, he had to stop this now, before they did something they shouldn't. He scampered across the room and bit Mary on the leg, and she shrieked in pain.

"Nickodemus! What is wrong with you?" She asked as she sat down on the floor and looked at the bite. What shocked her was that in a spilt second, the bite mark was gone, and her leg healed.

"Sorry, you brought it on yourself." He hissed at Bert, who was helping Mary stand up.

"Nickodemus, go!" She yelled. Nickodemus looked up at her with sorrow in his eyes. He wished that she knew all he was trying to do was keep her from getting her heart broken. He rubbed up against her leg once, and then left.

"What has gotten into him." Mary asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him.

"I don't know, well are you going to answer, or not?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hmm, yes Bert, I will." She replied as she kissed him. The two stayed together all night, but Nickodemus knew that once morning came, Mary would be gone, and not by her own accord.

* * *

Ok, first, stayed together does not me they hit the sheets ok? I watched the Golden Girls and Dorothy said that, thought it was funny, anyway. Sorry bout rushing things a tad, but I couldn't think of anything else to put, I think I'll be first to admit that actually. lol

Luv yall!

Ashton

Oh btw, I thnk this may b a rumor, but Disney has announced there will be a Mary Poppins ride to take place of It's A Small World, and also, Universal Studios' has just anounced that there main bad girl in Bill and Ted's Excelent Halloween Adventure will be beloved Mary Poppins, for the whole idea, just ask me in A PM, and I'll copy and paste the whole story onto it, sounds very interesting, and pray they replace that cursed ride!


	5. I don't believe I can fly!

When Mary opened her eyes the next morning, she saw that Bert was asleep on the floor, and she was on the couch. She sat up and yawned, then it occured to her, Uncle Albert would be home soon!

"Bert. Bert!" She said as she kicked him and he woke up.

"Is the 'ouse on fire?!" He asked shooting up.

"No! You've got to leave! Now!" She yelled as she pulled him up.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked as she headed for the door.

"If my Uncle catches you here, we're all dead." She replied as she put her hand on the door knob.

"Mary, we didn't do anything." He said making an honest point.

"That may be true, but try explaining that to him." She opened the door and a woman in her 70's was standing there.

"Mary Poppins?" She asked giving Mary the look over.

"Yes." She replied.

The woman grabbed her arm, causing Mary to let go of the door in pain, and the two were gone, leaving a bewildered Bert behind.

"AHH!" Mary screamed as she hit the floor of a large white room.

"You'll learn to land on your feet one day, now let's see here. Mary Poppins, 17 years old, brunette, sings acceptionaly well, can't draw a stick figure without messing it up..." A voice said.

"Hey! What is this? An enquiory? All he did was sleep over at the house, I swear." Mary pleaded.

"We don't care about that dear, we're just making a file for you." Another voice said, both were women voices.

"Ok, well, why am I 'ere?!" Mary bit her lower lip and she shook her head. "I mean, why am I here?" She asked.

"You dear, have been chosen." The same woman that had taken Mary to this place was in front of her again, and she was smiling.

"All right then, how do I get unchosen? I want to go home!" She said as she stomped her foot.

"Well, you'll first need a year's training, then you may go home, but only for a while." She replied.

"A year! Are you crazy old lady?! I have school, and Christmas is coming! Bert! Uncle Albert!" She yelled as she covered her ears and closed her eyes tight.

"Dear, no matter how loud you scream, no one can hear you." She said as Mary opened her left eye to see if she was gone.

"Please let me go home! I need to feed my cat, and my Uncle will need me, I'm begging you please!" Mary begged as tears streamed down her face.

She cried hystericaly for a few moments until finally, the older woman had enough and slapped her across the face.

"Enough! Now you heard what I said, now follow Alycia, she'll show you the way." The older woman said as another woman, maybe 40-ish appeared and took Mary out of the room.

"What was her name?" Mary asked Alycia.

"That would be Ms. Hart, a very petrifying woman if you ask me." She replied as they walked down a long corridor.

"Are we in a castle or something?" Mary asked.

"We are, note to self, is very observant." Alycia replied and Mary stared at her.

"Wait just a minute, this makes no sense at all. Why am I here? What does being chosen mean? I don't wanna be here!" Mary exclaimed.

""Another note to self, must work on posture, and language skills. Come on dear, we're almost to your room." She said as they continued down the hall.

"I'll give you a note that'll be worth keeping" Mary murrmerred as she followed close behind.

"Here we are, the last person to live her, tragically died, she jumped out the window." Alycia said as she opened the door, and Mary's mouth hung open. "Close your mouth please Mary, we are not a codfish." She added and Mary snapped her mouth shut, she was screaming on the inside though.

"Your room I believe is the prettiest, a beautiful view of the mountains, and there is a lake just below, now I will come and get you in about two hours, there are some clothes for you to change into and brush your hair please, you look like a rag-a-muffin." Alycia said and she slammed the door.

"Well, this is nice." She said as she looked around at the room. It was rather big, like two of her rooms put together, and there was a balcony.

"I feel like a princess." She smiled and a strand of her hair fell onto her face. "That just got locked in a tower." She finished as the smile dropped from her face and she blew the strand out of her eye and went to look in the closet.

She grabbed a gray dress and put it on. It was ugly as sin, but it was either that or the dark blue one, no thank you.

"She brushed her hair and put it into a semi bun and flopped on the bed. What a day this had been so far.

Mary then heard the door open, there was no way that two hours had passed all ready, when she looked up, there was a girl, maybe her age, standing there, and she gave Mary the exact same look Mary was giving here.

"Who are you?" They asked at the same time.

"Ha, well I'm Anastasia Blake, you must be Mary Poppins, they said you'd be here today." She said dropping the bag she had in her hand and folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes I am she, and where is here exactly?" Mary asked sitting up.

"This? It's the castle of Mystery. And it's somewhere in some country I've never even heard of. And by the way, please call me Ana, everyone but those witches in there calls me that." She said sitting next to Mary and shaking her hand.

Anastasia had gray eyes that were haunting and her blonde hair was down around her shoulders and she, like Mary, was dressed in the hideious clothes that had been set out for her.

"You do not sound like you're from England, where are you from?" Mary asked.

"I grew up here, but my mother, was American, but you don't want to hear my story." She sniffed.

"Oh please do tell me, I wish to know." Mary said.

"Well, my mother was one of the people who lived here. She looked like me, but she made a mistake. She and her true love, my father, had me. They said it was an accident that my father died, and when he died, they took me away, to this place, and my mother, with guilt killed herself, she jumped from that window, I was 7 weeks old." She finished her story and Mary felt tears fill her eyes.

"Mary, stop crying, I'm all right with it, now. I know my mother and father are together again, and are watching over me. Now, if you'll excuse me." She got up, walked up to one of the walls and with a snap, the wall disappeared and a beautiful room fit for a princess was behind it.

"I hope to meet you again." She said and she walked into her room and with a flick of her wrist, the wall was solid again.

"Well, that was weird, wonder if I can learn to do that." Mary said as she slipped into the dark boots that'd been left for her. She liked her others better, but she'd probably never see them again. She then went back to sleep again, she had nothing else to do.

"Come along Mary, time to learn to control your magic." Alycia said two hours later. She had awaken Mary and immediatly they went straight to work.

"Magic? I can't do any of that." She said.

"Sure you can, remember the bite?" Alycia said as she pointed to her ankle.

"That wasn't magic, that was a coincidence." Mary sniffed.

"Oh, well then this must be to." She grabbed Mary's left arm and cut her with one of her long fingernails. Mary screamed, but she looked, there was no blood, and the cut was gone instantly.

"What is going on?" She asked as she looked at her wrist, where the cut had been.

"We all have that, you also have magic, it will help you clean and raise children." Alycia replied as she looked through a book that was sitting on a podium, which both had appeared from no where.

"Will I be able to do that to?" She asked.

"Oh yes, you'll also learn how not to give your heart away." Alycia said sadly. Mary's head snapped up. She had been looking at the white marble floor, seeing if there was a reflection, she had completely forgot about it when she'd said that.

"Are you serious? Not give my heart away? I hate to say it, but I all ready have." Mary said. She clutched her necklace, and felt that something was there, that hadn't been there the night before, it felt like a ring of some sort, but Mary wasn't sure, so she just surpassed it, and listened to Alycia's lecture on how to snap one's fingers correctly and loudly.

Back in Greenwhich, Bert was at the police station, but yet no one had believed his story. They'd asked if he was intoxicated, he replied he'd never drank alcohol, ever, next they asked if he could have hallucinated it all, the cold plays tricks on the mind, he said that he had held onto her hand, and then it was gone.

"Well Mr. Alfred, al you can do is pray she returns, and go be with your family." The policeman shook his hand and he left, they were of no help.

Bert saw Uncle Albert pass, he was on his way home, he did not know Mary was gone.

"Uncle Albert!" He called as he chased after him.

"Why Bert, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your family?" He asked as he stopped Old Nellie.

Bert told him the story, and Uncle Albert was in shock at first and didn't believe him, then Bert showed him the mark he had on his arm Mary had given him when she had clutched to him when the woman had taken her arm, now Uncle Albert believed him.

"Where could she be? I swore to her mother I would take care of her!" He said getting worried.

"I'm not sure sir, but I swear, I'll find 'er, if it takes my whole life." He replied.

Mary swung her foot in time with the clock on the wall, as the seconds ticked, her foot would swing back and forth. This was a habit of hers, when she was bored out of her mind.

"Mary Poppins, are you paying attention?!" Ms. Hart yelled.

Mary nodded, she was lying, then she heard something that made her pay attention.

"Well, it's time to see if you can fly, come along." Ms. Hart said.

"What?!" She asked and Ms. Hart grabbed her hand.

"Fly, here, you'll need this." She said giving her the umbrella. It was the most repulsive thing she'd ever seen. It had a parrot head, and somehow it must've heard her think that it was repulsive, it bit her on her finger.

"Watch what you think." It squawked. Ms. Hart eyed it then Mary.

"Come on Mary, you won't fall if I'm here." She said as she made a table appear from no where.

"So all I have to do is jump from the table, and I'll fly?" She asked standing on it.

"Something like that I guess." She replied. Mary shrugged and open the umbrella. She held it up and thought how she must've looked, because she started laughing. Ms. Hart rolled her eyes and blew a small breath, and Mary was in the air, screaming.

"Put me down!" She screamed holding onto the umbrella with both hands.

"Mary, you'll be fine! Just don't look down! Do you wish to know how high you are? That may help." Ms. Hart said.

"If I thought it would help I would've asked all ready!" Mary snapped shutting her eyes.

"Mary, you're getting it, just let go with one hand, you're gifted at this, now turn a little, and hold out your right foot and think the ground." Ms. Hart said, as a ghost smile appeared on her face.

Mary took a deep breath and did as she was told, and before she knew it, she was on the table. She felt her knees buckle and she fell off the table, onto the floor.

"Well, no one can stand up after it the first time, good job my dear, now go onto Sophia, she'll tell you what to do next." She said looking down and Mary, then stepping over her and leaving. Mary groaned and just stayed there until she felt someone grab her hands and made her sit up.

"I am Sophia, and I am the speech teacher." She said.

This woman could pass as Ms. Hart's mother, she had fluffy white hair and glasses that were moon shaped that rested on the tip of her nose. She was short, and had wrinkles on wrinkles Mary guessed.

"Joy." Mary said and she let go of Sophia's hands and was back on the floor, an "Ugh." came out of her mouth when she hit the floor, this day was worse then when she'd been thirteen and she had started her period. What fun this was going to be.

* * *

So what do you think of this chapter? I tried to make it a little funny, but I'm a writer, not a miracle worker ok? I think that Ms. Hart looks like Bea Arthur, if you don't know who she is, watch the Golden Girls, she'll be the tall lady. Make Alycia whatever you want, and Anastasia looks like Lucy Barker in Sweeney Todd, or Laura Michelle Kelly with blonde hair.

Ashton


End file.
